Nos Règles et Comment Nous Les Appliquons
by Darkside50
Summary: A la suite d'un attentat contre les Vongola, Enma plonge dans le coma durant un temps indéterminé. Tsuna se sent coupable et ses réflexions deviennent sombres. Lorsque son ami se réveille, le châtain prend alors des décisions qui vont les entraîner dans des problèmes et situations pas possible. Mais en même temps... ils s'en amusent bien. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. 2700


**Titre :** Nos Règles et Comment Nous Les Appliquons

**Résumé complet:** A la suite d'un attentat contre les Vongola, Enma tombe dans le coma pendant un temps indéterminé. Tsuna se sent coupable et plonge dans des réflexions poussées et tumultueuses. Lorsque son ami se réveille, le jeune Decimo prend alors une décision audacieuse qui va bien changer leur vie à tous les deux. Des plans s'échafaudent et une fugue prend forme. Cependant, tentatives d'assassinats, mensonges et trahisons deviendront bientôt une routine aux yeux des deux comparses, qui, progressivement, se changeront en ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais du être. Dans ces moments de libertés, ils ne sauront bientôt plus si c'est l'amusement, la paranoïa ou même la folie qui les guettent, mais ils sont sur d'au moins une chose : Jamais ils ne pourront s'arrêter. 2700.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, en grosse petite parenthèse j'aimerais présenter mes excuses envers ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 de « De nouvelles résolutions » pour ma longue absence. Sachez juste que j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet et qu'au moment où ils ont été résolus, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne. Bon en fait, ce n'est pas une grosse perte parce que j'ai réussi à en obtenir deux dont un gratuit^^. Alors maintenant que cette sombre période est révolue, je vais me mettre à écrire à un rythme régulier.

Bref, j'avais cette nouvelle idée de fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis suuuper longtemps et du coup, j'ai craqué et j'ai voulu l'écrire.

Je m'y lance, en espérant que vous aimez bien le couple 2700 - nan mais vous en avez pas marre de voir Tsuna en uke?- et qu'elle va vous plaire autant qu'à moi.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

BANG!

La détonation retentit, mettant instantanément fin à tous les combats.

Désormais, seul le silence régnait dans cette belle et tiède soirée étoilée d'avril.

Enma n'a pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait très clairement que des ennemis les avaient attaqués, lui et Tsuna, pendant qu'il faisait une course pour Nana, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de les combattre à leur tour.

Ensuite, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Adelheid et Julie, alertés par le fait qu'ils tardaient à rentrer, les avaient rejoins pour leurs prêter main-forte.

Ce dont ils avaient eu bien besoin.

Leurs ennemis étaient des assassins spécialisés dans le combat. Armes à feu, couteaux de chasse, grenades… Toute la panoplie était là. Ils étaient une vingtaine à les avoir pris par surprise, alors qu'Enma et Tsuna rigolaient comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient.

Ils avaient mis court à leur discussion animée et s'étaient aussitôt mis en Hyper Mode.

A six, ils avaient réussi à leur tenir tête. Enma commençait à se réjouir en pensant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir lorsque…

« Attention! »

BANG!

Ce bruit pouvant déchirer les tympans avait mis fin aux armes qui s'entrechoquent, aux grognements de rage, de douleur…

Enma avait alors surpris les regards horrifiés de ses amis.

Il s'était aperçu qu'en fait, ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient à proprement parler, mais plutôt sa poitrine, vers le cœur.

Il se rappelait avoir lentement baissé la tête vers cet endroit qui attirait autant l'attention.

La compréhension était venue après la douleur.

Une douleur déchirante. Comme si sa chair brûlait, se réduisait en miette. Cet endroit faisait mal, si mal. La douleur se répercutait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Un feu qui le consumait petit à petit.

Lentement, comme s'il prenait son temps.

Enma ne pouvait plus respirer. Il suffoquait alors que la compréhension faisait lentement, mais surement, son chemin dans son esprit embrumé.

L'impression d'avoir subi des dommages irréparables.

L'impression de mourir.

Enma se souvient d'être tombé, mais de ne pas avoir ressenti de douleur à la fin de sa chute. Pas après celle qu'il était en train de ressentir actuellement.

Mon Dieu, on lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait presque aucune chance de d'en sortir.

Il se souvenait avoir cru que Tsuna, la panique et la peur plein la voix, l'avait appelé « Enma ! ».

Enma n'était pas sur.

Sa vue se brouillait alors que les larmes faisaient leurs chemins jusqu'à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à percevoir correctement les bruits. Ses sens s'embrouillaient. Tout lui paraissait si lointain, comme si un mur le séparait de tout.

Après, le feu s'était arrêté.

Un froid mordant l'avait remplacé.

Il faisait froid, si froid. Enma était tellement fatigué. Il avait juste envie de dormir.

Des visages se penchaient au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient flous.

Un rire avait peut-être retenti dans la nuit.

Puis, un cri avait surgi.

C'était une des seules choses dont Enma se souvenait avec précision.

Un cri puissant, de rage, de désespoir, ainsi que de tristesse qui l'avait tiré de sa semi-inconscience :

« _Je vais te buter, espèce de salop!_ »

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Tsuna-kun. Il était trop gentil, trop innocent pour crier ces mots avec une telle violence.

Et pourtant, il semblait bien que c'était sa voix.

Enma regrettait tellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec sa famiglia.

Avec Tsuna.

Celui qui l'avait appelé « sa fierté ». Celui qui l'avait accepté, même après qu'il l'ait attaqué. Celui qui lui avait pardonné. Celui qui avait été son premier ami, sans parler de famiglia.

C'était donc la fin.

La suite, Enma ne la connaît pas.

Tout simplement parce que la dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est d'un immense brasier orange qui avait soudainement surgi autour de Tsuna.

Il se rappelait aussi que les yeux orangés de ce dernier était rempli d'une fureur presque folle. Il était magnifique dans ce décor enflammé qui captivait quiconque posait les yeux dessus.

La chaleur qui en émanait réussi à réchauffer un peu Enma.

La seconde d'après, tout était noir.

OoOoO

Tsuna regarda Enma tomber au ralenti, avec l'impression que son monde s'effondrait en même temps que lui.

Il s'entendit crier le nom du roux.

L'affolement ainsi que l'horreur présent dans sa propre voix acheva de le glacer.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part Enma.

Tsuna n'entendait plus les cris d'Adelheid et de Julie, ainsi que ceux de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

Il ne les voyait pas se diriger vers Enma, affolés.

Il n'arrivait, ou ne _voulait _pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon rationnelle, normale. Ses pensées se faisaient chaotiques et l'épouvante le saisissait autant que la culpabilité.

Si seulement il avait prêté un peu plus attention à Enma, si seulement il l'avait prévenu plus tôt. Si seulement il avait été moins faible.

La tristesse était pour l'instant incapable de se faire ressentir.

Tsuna avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Enma et lui devaient rentrer jouer aux jeux vidéos, rigoler et faire leurs devoirs ensemble, résister à l'intimidation tous les deux avec le sourire, comme les deux perdants qu'ils étaient.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, une improbabilité.

Mais la marre de sang ainsi que le bruit sourd que fit Enma en tombant étaient étonnamment réelle.

_«__ENMA!__»_

Tsuna en avait oublié le suffixe honorifique.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait.

_Enma, Enma, En ..._

Des images d'Enma remplissaient la tête de Tsuna. Enma en train de rigoler. Enma en train de jouer avec Natsu. Enma lors du combat sur cette île où Tsuna avait réussi à le sauver. Enma qui le regardait avec une amitié et compréhension que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais à son égard.

Enma avec un trou dans la poitrine, d'où s'échappait du sang. Enma en train de tomber. Enma qui se tordait de douleur. Enma avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues de porcelaines.

Le cœur de Tsuna se serra.

Enma _pleurait._ Enma _avait mal._

Seulement, si seulement, il pouvait apaiser sa douleur, lui rendre le sourire.

Si seulement..._ Tout pouvait redevenir comme avant._

Un ricanement réussi à créer une fissure dans sa carapace invisible.

Tsuna sortit de sa torpeur et, d'un air hagard, regarda en direction de ce bruit qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur cette scène.

Un homme rigolait. _Cet _homme _rigolait_.

« Bien joué, lança un autre gars à son détestable camarade, tu as eu le boss des Shimon. »

Le sang de Tsuna bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il s'est à peine rendu compte qu'une forme indéfinissable sortait de la boite arme de Natsu.

_« Tu as eu __le boss des Shimon. »_

Tout se rapportait encore une fois à la mafia.

Un grondement sourd menaçait de s'échapper de la gorge de Tsuna.

Pourquoi serait-ce un exploit ? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir un mérite à avoir réussi à tirer sur Enma ?

Tsuna ne comprenait pas. Encore une fois, il feignait peut-être cette ignorance, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Enma souffrait.

Alors pourquoi cet homme rigolait-il ? Pourquoi était-il heureux du malheur d'un autre ?

Une fureur inhumaine s'empara de Tsuna.

Il _voulait_ lui faire _mal_. _Il voulait qu'il éprouve la même douleur qu'Enma._

Tsuna ne réfléchissait plus comme il le faisait normalement. Il faisait preuve d'une cruauté qu'il ne possédait pas.

Mais il ne le savait pas.

Il était trop brisé pour le savoir.

Il savait juste ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais la terrible réalité était peut-être trop complexe pour que Tsuna ne la comprenne.

Il comprenait juste qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur cet homme. Il comprenait que cet homme le méritait. Il ne comprenait cependant pas les responsabilités qui viendraient ensuite.

_Cet homme doit payer. Il __doit__ souffrir autant qu'Enma._

Ce fut ce jour-là que les méandres de la folie commencèrent à le gagner.

_« Je vais te buter, salop ! »_

Tsuna s'est toujours demandé s'il avait vraiment prononcé ces mots à haute voix.

Les regards surpris qu'il avait gagné de la part de ses camarades étaient l'indice le plus convaincant qu'il possédait.

Un voile rouge recouvrait désormais sa vue.

L'homme qui avait tiré sur Enma s'était tourné vers lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Tsuna ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il allait ôter ce sourire détestable de la bouche de ce salop.

S'il le fallait, il allait l'arracher, meurtrir de ses mains ce putain de sourire en même temps que son propriétaire.

Tsuna sentit à peine la puissance qui affluait dans son corps.

Il entendit à peine les cris de surprises qui provenaient de ses camarades.

Par contre, il vit très bien le sourire de l'homme disparaître lentement. Il vit très bien la peur, le désespoir, l'envie de fuir qui l'avaient remplacé.

Et Tsuna en ressenti une grande satisfaction.

Les flammes surgissaient autour de lui. Natsu était difforme, consumé par la même rage qui emplissait son maître.

Tsuna se vit approcher d'une vitesse fulgurante vers les hommes qui lui barraient la route, jusqu'à celui qui avait tiré sur Enma.

Le peu de raison qui lui restait préféra les assommer plutôt que de les tuer.

Et un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait son chemin.

Les cris faisaient désormais office d'une musique pour Tsuna, qui arriva à son but tant voulu, avec une jubilation inouïe.

L'homme était là, tremblotant, le même pistolet avec lequel il avait tiré sur Enma à la main.

« N-N'approche pas ! Sinon, je…je tire ! »

Mais Tsuna savait mieux.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Il allait enlever le droit d'espérer à cet homme. Il allait le casser.

Mais ça ne serait pas amusant de le faire seulement physiquement.

BANG!

La détonation retenti encore une fois dans le silence.

Le silence.

Tsuna regarda l'homme observer sa dernière chance – son pistolet– avec un air de _désespoir_, de déni mêlé à l'impuissance.

C'est dommage.

Tsuna savait depuis bien longtemps que l'homme avait épuisé toutes ses munitions.

Le jeune Decimo ne prononça pas un seul mot, alors qu'il saisissait l'homme à la gorge et le soulevait de terre, plantant son regard orangé dans celui, vert, de l'homme.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, il était très beau.

Quel gâchis.

Tsuna commença à serrer, avec une poigne de fer.

Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

L'homme suffoquait, alors qu'un gargouillis de sons réussissait à sortir de sa bouche.

Tsuna serra plus fort.

Les larmes coulaient désormais des yeux de l'homme.

« _ARRÊTE ! »_

Qui était-ce ?

Qui osait l'interrompre ?

Tsuna fit un effort monumental pour tourner la tête et observer d'un air ennuyé en direction du gêneur.

Lorsque ledit gêneur s'avéra être Adelheid, Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, pendant que le voile rouge disparaissait lentement de devant sa vue.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette femme si forte puisse être un jour si désespérée.

Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir crier avec autant d'impuissance.

Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour les larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête, Sawada, Continua-t-elle, presque implorante, c'est bon, maintenant. Ce que tu fais… »

Elle s'interrompit et désigna les corps inanimés.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Enma aurait souhaité. »

Tsuna lâcha l'homme, qui s'effondra par terre.

Il resta là, planté, alors que les choses que l'on voudrait ne jamais savoir faisaient surface dans son esprit.

Sa flamme de la dernière volonté s'éteignit en même temps que sa folie passagère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il était fatigué, maintenant.

Il ne lui restait plus de force. Il n'y a plus rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Il était vide.

Dénué de toutes émotions.

Si on ne l'avait pas arrêté..._J'aurais tué cet homme._

_Emma ..._

Si, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire et ressentir. Quelque chose à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher.

Tsuna s'orienta vers ses camarades et ignora le petit pincement de douleur qui le saisit lorsqu'ils le regardèrent comme une chose cassée, une chose qui fonctionnait mal.

Mais il réussit à sentir aussi leur pitié, leur désolation pour lui.

C'est vrai, ils l'aimaient assez pour comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi de telle ou telle façon.

Quelle chance c'était de les avoir.

« Où est Enma ? »

Tsuna ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Elle état désarticulée et vide.

Comme lui.

« Julie l'a amené chez vous, Juudaime, Répondit aussitôt Gokudera, Shamal y sera bientôt. Nous avons déjà mis Reborn au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il avait évité la question essentielle. Tsuna n'avait plus la force d'attendre :

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

Yamamoto et Gokudera se regardèrent alors qu'Adelheid évita son regard.

Tsuna sentit la peur s'abattre sur lui comme du plomb.

« Répondez.»

Le ton dur fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Tsuna qui ne se savait même pas capable de donner des ordres.

« Tsuna, commença Yamamoto dont le sourire éternel avait disparu, Nous… Nous ne sommes pas sûrs. La balle n'est pas ressortie et elle est passée très près du cœur, alors… »

C'est bon. Tsuna en avait assez entendu.

Il se précipita chez lui.

OoOoO

Des tubes et des machines qui bipaient tout autour de lui.

Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Dans le coma.

Pour un temps indéfini.

A cause de cette saleté de mafia.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que les larmes coulèrent enfin sur le visage de Tsuna.

* * *

><p>: '(<p>

Personnellement , je trouve ce prologue assez sombre. A moins que je sois trop sentimentale?

Bon, en tous cas, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, ça rend toujours heureux de voir que des personnes prennent le temps de lire notre travail et de donner leurs avis.


End file.
